millenniumcityadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
New Sentinels -- Founder Bios
'Team Origins: '''The New Sentinels team was officially given mayoral support following the recovery of Mayor O'Conner's grand daughter, Sharona Carson, from captivity by the artifical being known as Talos. When it became apparent that the Blur (Blur II - Jamie Swift) would be unable to continue as the city's protector from superpowered threat, the mayor's office drafted a charter, based on the original Sentinels' charter, out-lining the rules of their incorporation into a team, operating parameters/jurisdiction within the city and its various burgs, and the duties required of the team to maintain official recognition and standing. The founding members of the team are as follows '''Supercop/Samaritan: '''Originally appeared as Supercop during the Vultoor Incident at the MC Museum of History. Supercop remained his ''nom du masque for some months before he settled on Samaritan. His familiarty with police procedure and special unit tactics had everyone guessing his time out of the mask was likely spent as one of MC's finest. His humility when dealing with law enforcement officers, and obvious respect for the city's boys in blue, allowed him to make easy alliances amongst the metropolitan police and MC's Star Squad. Director Nadine Warrant of the city's AEGIS branch, also exhibited a ready willingness to work with the new hero and take him at face value. At some point, Supercop decided that his heroic name might give the people the wrong impression, and opted for a change to Samaritan, which he feels gives a better idea of his purpose while in the mask. Samaritan has exhibited feats of superhuman strength, invulnerability, and superspeed. He has been sighted leaping across the city, achieving both amazing height and distance, facing down a hail of bullets without injury, and racing after speeding cars. It's been rumored that he took the place of a damaged support column of the Mona-Glenn Bridge, connecting Greenbank to Lincoln, until repairs could be made. Reports also indicate that he has had extensive combat training, possibly in his civilian life. Bas Rutten, who is known for rating superpowered beings' combat abilities, has this to say, "He's a big man, and he must have used that size and power as an athlete or fighter prior to gaining his abilities, because there's not alot of training available for guys who can bench locomotives. He's American, so he probably played football with that physique, and judging from the footage I've seen of him taking it to the baddies, I'm betting on pankration, boxing, and maybe some military self-defense training." Samaritan seems to take on a leadership role within the team when combat starts, exhibiting a facility for tactical thinking in advance of his teammates. Samaritan makes regular public appearances in support of the Sentinels' various charitable interests, and the interests of their financial supporter/advisor, Lucian Creed. The Creed Children's Oncology wing of Mercy General is one such example. Samaritan was presented the key to the city, along with his teammates, for their actions during the Wakefield Island Crisis.